


magic carping ride [fic]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: M/M, alternite universe, deliberatly bad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aladdin not a theif but he might steal jafar's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic carping ride [fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oh what a lovely war [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624396) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



> i tried rly hard to stick to your prompt for this one so i hope you like (: (:

jsyk so this takes place in an au where aladding isn't a thief but i'm not gong to say what he is yet because that's the big reveal!!! ok lets get on with the fic but pls be patient i am used to jus drawing stuff

so aladdin was walking down the road (wearing his lil waistcoat and floofy trousers, ofc, so you can picture them)

and he saw a big palace where a lot of stuff seemed to be happenin so he went closer to have a look

and there was definitly somethin going on because there were people everywhere and they all looked really happy and aslo had hooks for hands

"whats going on" asked aladdin to a nearby guy (who is tall and beardy an wearing red robes)

"i am throwin a party for my gay hookers" says the guy who is obvs jafar but im sure you goosed

"nie, can i come? askeds aladin 

"are you a gay hooker, i do not see any hooks" says jafar

"i am a prosubstitute" says aladdin

(if this was an art i would put lots of sparkles here beause BIG REVELE!!! but it's a fic so just have some ****** ok)

"wow that's rly interesting" says jafar "what do you do"

"i sub for people professionally" says aladdin giving him a free demonstraightion

"oh cool i've neer met a professor before" said jafar who was imprssed

"so can i come to the party" aladdin

"sure" says ajfar "but jsyk there is a lot of fishing going on"

"thats ok i know how to hold a rod" said alding

and then they went off to have a teaparty with hannibal and skippyo because that's what i drew and they should link up i guess


End file.
